


The Bet

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Gavin and Geoff get drunk one night and make a bet. Gavin's week is going to be full.





	1. Geoff

It started as everything does, as a bet with Geoff. It was one of their late night trips to the beach, drunk and leaning on each other. It was mostly silence until Geoff began to speak.  
  
"I bet you could blow all the crew," he said, smile growing on his face.  
  
Gavin laughed and looked over to him, thinking it was a joke. The look that Geoff was giving him, however, proved otherwise.  
  
"Oh, Geoff, come on. Not everyone wants their dick in my mouth like you do."  
  
Geoff just rolled his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "What? Think you can't do it, buddy? Too scared to suck five dicks?"  
  
Scoffing, Gavin shoved at Geoff and grumbled, not sure what else to say. He really didn't think he could do it, but Geoff obviously had other plans.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it. What do I get out of winning though? I mean, what do you get. I pick my prize."  
  
Gavin watched as Geoff sat there thinking before he got a devious grin on his face. It caused Gavin's stomach to drop a bit, nervous as to what Geoff wanted for winning this.  
  
"If you can't suck everyone's dick within a week, you have to be my pet for a week. Sound like a deal there?"  
  
"I can handle that. Like, a sexy pet?" He just needed the clarification of this.  
  
"Yup, collar and all. You have to deal with me all day long, listening to all of my wants and needs, obey my every command."  
  
That was what Gavin had been fearing, sighing and looking him over. More of a reason for him to not lose. Especially if he wanted something else.  
  
"Okay, fair. I say that I get a week of sex from you. Every night different things to do, different ways for sex."  
  
"I say it's a deal then, Gavin. You get a week to suck the five of us. If you do, I'm yours for sex for a week, as kinky as you want. If you don't, you're my pet for a week, doing every last thing I say."  
  
To punctuate the end of the sentence, Geoff stuck his hand out. Pausing for a moment, thinking over all the words, Gavin nodded and stuck his hand out and shook it. He was more than happy to agree to this.  
  
"All fair." Pausing, he looked Geoff over before moving to straddle him. "I assume we're starting now, and you're my first victim."  
  
Geoff's hands were immediately on Gavin's waist, smirking and leaning toward him for a kiss. Gavin was quick to move out of the way, Geoff's mouth on his neck instead. Squeaking and squirming to get away only had Geoff holding tighter, nipping at his neck.  
  
"Geoff, you're making this hard," he whined.  
  
Chuckling against his neck, Geoff rolled his eyes. "Thought I was going to make this easy on you, baby?"  
  
Whining more, Gavin eventually gave up on trying to get out of Geoff's grasp, rolling his hips. If Geoff was going to play dirty, he was going to play right back. And be even more unfair until Geoff let him go. With Gavin moving, though, Geoff's hands tightened on his waist, dragging him closer to nip at his neck. He wasn't about to let Gavin leave without marks. Gavin's hips rolled again, whining and kissing at him.  
  
"Geoff, let me blow you. Please?"  
  
Letting out a moan, Geoff nodded. He'd give into this. Let Gavin have this one point at least. The others may not be as easy as this. Letting go of Gavin's hips, Geoff leaned back on his elbows on the sand.  
  
"Go ahead, baby."  
  
With Geoff's go ahead, Gavin moved down, digging his toes into the sand. He was quick to undo Geoff's pants, just pulling his dick out. Not much they could do on a beach. Not if they didn't want even more sand everywhere. Seeing Geoff's dick, Gavin licked his lips, moving his hand slowly along it.  
  
"I'm gonna have you moaning for me on this beach, Geoff. Begging for me and fucking my mouth."  
  
Leaning down, Gavin licked a stripe up his shaft, taking a deep breath. He was a bit nervous but carefully took Geoff's head in his mouth, teasing his tongue across the slit, he felt Geoff's hips twitch a bit. A brief fear of gagging on Geoff's dick, Gavin quickly moved his hands to Geoff's hips, pressing them down.  
  
"What? Don't want me to do anything, baby?" Geoff teased, a hand moving to Gavin's hair.  
  
Geoff knew how sensitive Gavin's gag reflex was and wasn't about to move without permission. That would end badly for them both. Or it could be really hot to see Gavin choking on his dick, but Geoff had to push that thought away. He focused on the too small movements of Gavin's mouth on his dick, barely taking his head.  
Gavin wanted to take more of him, but he was scared to. Nervous about ruining this whole thing and not even able to get one person from the bet, but he proceeded, slowly taking more of Geoff into his mouth and breathing through his nose. He just had to stay relax as he made his way down Geoff's dick, swallowing around it.  
  
"Fuck, Gavin, you...need to go faster, baby. Please," Geoff begged, knowing that Gavin might not give in yet.  
  
Hearing Geoff beg for him was a pleasant sound, giving in and starting a smooth bobbing motion. The hand in Gavin's hair tightened as Geoff's head fell back, moaning loudly for more. Gavin was quick to oblige, continuing to move faster, taking Geoff as deep as he could. He wasn't about to take him fully, but Geoff had other plans for him, hand pressing him down as Gavin began to gag, gripping onto his hips tighter as he tried to push himself away, until he heard Geoff moaning for more. He could definitely handle choking on his dick for a few moments. Gavin's nails were digging into Geoff's hips until he let up on Gavin's head, pulling Gavin off his dick by his hair, leaving Gavin gasping and moan.  
  
"Sorry baby. Wasn't thinking. You okay?"  
  
His mind wasn't being completely clear, lust filling him from seeing the way that spit was dripping from his lips, his lidded eyes. It was every one of Geoff's dreams, that he didn't have of course. He watched as Gavin nodded an okay, Geoff rolling his eyes.  
  
"Speak to me, baby."  
  
Groaning, Gavin took in a breath. "Yea, yea, I'm good. Just trying to not choke or vom on your dick."  
  
Geoff gav a laugh and gently moved him back down, letting him rest his head on his thigh. Taking a few more breaths, Gavin moved back, taking the head of Geoff's dick in his mouth and slowly moving back down. He swirled his tongue, having already used up his energy in not choking on a dick. It was worth it though, hearing Geoff moaning for him again. As Gavin began to speed up, Geoff started to mumble how close he was getting. That had Gavin feeling ambitious again, taking him as deep as he could with each one, ignoring the feel of choking with every movement the best he could. He slipped up a few times, but it was worth it. A few moments later, Geoff was shouting his name, warmth shooting down his throat. He did his best to take it all, pulling off when Geoff was done.  
  
"Shit..."  
  
Geoff just laughed at Gavin, leaning back as the younger was busy catching his breath.  
  
"Can't handle this bet, sweetheart?"  
  
Gavin shot him a glare, shaking his head. It only caused Geoff to laugh more.  
  
"I'll be fine, Geoff. Just the start, right?"  
  
"It's not going to be any easier, Gav. Good luck."  
  
Geoff was quick to get himself looking appropriate again, standing up. It left Gavin kneeling in the sand staring up at him dumbfounded.  
  
"Aren't you going to give me something?"  
  
Geoff began to walk away, shaking his head. "Have fun with your hand."


	2. Ryan

Gavin and Ryan were staking out a place, figuring out how they would get into a place. It was a bit more lowkey, but it was specifically for him and Ryan to go through with. They wanted to get the feel of the place.  

It was only the second day into the bet and Gavin already figured he'd never get Ryan. Just looking over, he smiled a bit, leaning close.  

"Aren't you bored, Ryan? I know I am." 

Flashing a smile, Gavin hoped that Ryan wasn't yet catching onto what he was doing. Or that Geoff hadn't had time to tell anyone to screw him over for this bet. Ryan just gave him a look, wondering what he was up to. 

"Just wondering, Rye. Don't give me that look."  

"Look, it's suspicious. More suspicious than us sitting here." 

"I know a way to make it less suspicious." 

Shooting him a look, Ryan did not enjoy the way that Gavin was looking at him. It was like the way a predator looked at prey, and he wasn't about to become Gavin's prey. Leaning over, he grabbed the back of his neck, staring him down.  

"The hell kind of way do you have in your mind?" 

Gavin just laughed, moving closer to Ryan. "I mean, I can always treat you. Get your mind off of things." 

"Gavin, what do you mean by that?"  

The hand on his neck tightened, Gavin smirking. 

"Let me go and I'll show you." 

Ryan pasued for a moment, deliberating in his mind. He had an inkling of what Gavin was planning to do, and wasn't sure if he could handle it, orr him, to say the least. Taking a few more moments, he finally let go of Gavin's neck, moving the driver's seat back a bit.  

"Alright, get to it then." 

Gavin lit up at him, a smirk on his face before moving to undo Ryan's pants, eyes flickering up to make sure that it was okay. Once he was given the okay, Gavin grabbed his dick, starting with a slow pace before picking up the pace. Person two was easier than he thought. He was almost handed it this time. Or maybe they were conspiring against him, making it easy until the last person. Maybe Geoff had a trick up his sleeve.  

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Gavin focused on the task at him, getting Ryan hard and ready for his mouth. Gavin knew Ryan wouldn't be one to beg so he judged by the look on Ryan's face, knowing he was trying to keep a straight face. If they were caught, this would probably be the worst thing to be caught for. If they were caught for something else, like an actual crime with guns blazing, he'd be fine with it, but not for sucking dick in a car.  

After a few more strokes, Gavin ducked his head, quickly taking Ryan in his mouth. Gavin heard Ryan's sharp inhale, taking him as deep as he could immediately, not wanting to waste a single moment of this. He was already moving fast, taking him deep in his mouth, feeling Ryan's hips move up a bit. Ryan let Gavin set his pace before placing a hand in his hair, holding tightly before starting to move his hips. Gavin was shocked, not even able to hold Ryan's hips down, so he just let it happen, moaning and whining, trying not to cough. As long as Ryan was feeling good, getting close, then Gavin had no reason to complain.  

Though, maybe he did. Ryan was starting to get a bit out of control, fucking up into Gavin's mouth. He whined the best he could, a hand tensing on Ryan's thigh, seeing if he'd relent a bit. It only seemed to spur him on, feeling a smirk on Ryan's face. What a prick. Gavin knew that Ryan was getting close, less rhythm and more need from him. With barely a warning, he felt Ryan's jizz slide down his throat, focusing on not breathing for a few moments, swallowing instead, taking every last drop and thrust until Ryan pulled his head away. 

"Fuck, Ryan," Gavin whimpered, licking his lips as he looked at the other man.  

Laughing, Ryan brought a hand under Gavin's chin, wiping away some of the spit. 

"If you wanted to fuck, should've told me that before I came in your mouth." 

"Didn't really give me a damn choice, did you?" 

"I guess I'll make it up to you then." 

Ryan's eyes flickered to Gavin's crotch, shoving him against the passenger chair. Gavin watched as Ryan leaned over, about to do what Gavin had done for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Free, dick choker extraordinaire. But seriously, next chapter is Michael, and then I know the last two and not the order of Jack, and Jeremy. I also just realized that Geoff and Gavin did not discuss if Gavin has to get them off with his mouth, just to put his mouth on their dicks. So, this should be even more fun ;D


	3. Gavin and Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy how do I ever explain what happened besides the not so pleasant life. I do sincerely apologize but I have improved at writing, a lot, I hope. So hopefully things will get better. And I plan to have Jeremy's chapter next because I have some very good ideas for it. I hope this was worth the wait and if not, well, the following chapters are. Thank you <3

That morning, Gavin was sore. Him and Ryan may not have gotten home until now, and their activities from last night showed on Gavin at least. Ryan just looked smug, a hand resting on Gavin's ass as they walked in. He quickly whacked away Ryan's hand before walking in, trying to have some composure. What was given to him was a knowing look from Geoff and a quick glance from Michael. 

As Ryan walked off to his room, Gavin moved to the kitchen, not fairly concerned with his looks. The other guys were probably already speculating and Gavin wasn't about to stop them. Most of their thoughts were probably true. Grabbing for the cereal and turning around, he jumped at the sight of Geoff and his stupid smirk. 

"So, did you get Ryan last night or did he get you?" 

Rolling his eyes, Gavin went back to focusing on getting milk before answering Geoff. 

"Both. It was an eventful night... I do have two points, though." 

"Who's next, then? You've already got me and Ryan." 

Groaning, he leaned his head back. "Geoff, I haven't even eaten breakfast yet. I want to have actual food in my stomach and not just jizz. Can't you give me that?" 

"Well, just know you and Michael will be alone today. You two were the only assholes who didn't want to come with us to the fair." 

"Who wants to be surrounded by people, outside, in the cold, when you can be at home, curled up on the couch with your boi?" 

"People who like to go to fairs and be with their crew for the day instead of just picking one member to give all their attention to." 

"Well, Michael gets me for the day and you get all the boys. All for yourself. Enjoy." 

"I will. And don't forget your bet. You might not be able to have another chance, sweet boy." 

Gavin rolled his eyes at Geoff's comment and shoved him away, getting a laugh from the other. As Geoff was leaving, he was gently dragging his hand along his back, sneaking a hand down to his butt before walking away. The hand on his back didn't bother Gavin, but the one on his butt did, bringing a blush to his face. All he wanted was cereal this morning and all he got was looks, sex, teasing, and the assumption he was going to lose. This was not a good breakfast. 

Grabbing a bowl, he was finally happy to have something in him that wasn't Ryan. No offense to him, but honestly, he needed the food. His relief wouldn't last long as the others came in, loud noises and talking, all buzzing about the fair and teasing Ryan about Gavin. As they gathered their things and snacks, they slowly trickled out until it was just Gavin and Michael, the latter standing at the pantry and staring at food, wondering what he should eat. 

"Just us all day boi! Are you ready for movies?" 

"As long as I get to pick the movies. All of them." 

A look of displeasure was on his face, knowing Michael was going to either torture him or at least keep it nice. Gavin never knew what mood Michael was in. 

"I guess. Just nothing too scary, Michael." 

"Come on, Gav, don't be a baby. Let's have fun." 

Gavin groaned and leaned over, going back to eating his cereal. This morning was more than he was expecting. He was just thinking maybe he could sneak in and maybe get a moment to himself. Now he had Michael trying to convince him to watch horror movies. At least he could cuddle with Michael and hide against him. The only plus from this. 

After breakfast and maybe watching a few episodes of a show that they would not normally watch unless it was Gavin begging because of horror. And Michael never said no to his stupid face. They were all cuddled together and ready to start the movie, Michael knowing that Gavin was not the best with ghosts and demons. He just wanted to torture his best friend that day, starting the movie and looking over at Gavin. 

Halfway through, Gavin had his face hidden against Michael's shoulder, curling up on his lap entirely. Michael was mostly watching Gavin's reactions to everything, still unsure how he was so scared of these kinds of things. They did worse than stupid horror movies. Though, it wasn't the gore that got to Gavin. He could handle that, it was the scares and the unknown. Michael knew that, just liked to exploit the fear with games and movies. 

"Michael, how are you enjoying this?" 

He laughed a bit and moved Gavin to pause the movie and look at the other lad. 

"Mostly just watching your reactions. What I'm enjoying most out of all of this. You're such a scared bitch." 

Gavin whined, ducking his face against Michael's shoulder again and frowning. "You're so mean, Michael." 

Michael laughed more, moving Gavin to look at him, hand on his cheek. He looked stupidly scared and vulnerable, Michael couldn't help but smirk at him. 

"You're a baby, Gav. You need to relax." 

"You know I don't like scary things. How can I relax knowing that we were watching this movie?" 

"I have a few ideas." Michael smirked, tilting Gavin's chin up, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. 

Gavin barely had anytime to register what was going on before Michael was trying to get his tongue in his mouth. It was a swift change from the cuddling, Gavin easily straddling Michael, breaking the kiss a bit as he moved. Michael's hands were on his waist, already moving up Gavin's sides under his shirt. Michael wanted to waste no time in getting him undressed, his shirt was quickly gone and Michael was already working on his pants when Gavin moved himself away from Michael, down to the floor. Gavin's hands were swift at taking Michael's dick out of his pants, licking his lips at the sight. 

"Boi, you really think you can take me? Wouldn’t you rather have it in the ass?" 

Rolling his eyes, Gavin took as much of Michael as he could at once, reveling in the sounds of shock and moans coming from Michael. Of course he thought about the fact that Michael wouldn't believe that he could take him, but he had two days of practice. Not enough, but Ryan was pretty huge and Geoff was...girthy, to say the least. Michael was probably a nice average between the two of them. Less ability to choke, even though, as Michael's dick hit the back of his throat, he felt a gag come up, quickly pulling away. 

"Oh, can my boi really not handle me? Didn't you just have Ryan? He's fucking huge compared to me. Or are you really just a bitch?" 

Gavin growled a bit at Michael, wiping his mouth and staring up at him. "Try having my gag reflex and sucking someone off, then talk to me about it." 

Michael laughed, dragging Gavin up to kiss his lips, tugging at his pants. "Then don't suck me off, baby. Isn't my dick in your mouth enough?" 

Sighing gently, Gavin figured that he did have Michael's dick in his mouth. Geoff didn't specify that he had to get them off like that. Just dick in mouth and a little sucking action. Gavin hit all those points with Michael already, so he could do whatever he wanted. He really wasn't in the mood to choke on any other dicks today. Michael could be his nice break. 

Michael could tell that he had gotten through Gavin's mind enough to make him not want to suck him off anymore. He was more than pleased with himself, tugging Gavin as close as he could before moving him to lay him down on the couch. It would be enough room for them. And no one would know. They weren't home for the day, so it was perfect enough for them. 

"You stay here and I'll be back. Can't be stupid, Gavin." Smirking, Michael went off to fetch lube and a condom. 

Not expecting Michael to be gone too long, Gavin started to wiggle out of his pants when he heard a sigh and turned his head to see Michael walking towards him, shaking his head. 

"Come on, Gavin, that's half the fucking fun. Can't just undress yourself." 

Michael continued walking over, moving to straddle Gavin, rolling his eyes. He dropped the condom and lube on the floor and then ran his hands up Gavin's chest before back down his sides to his pants. 

"Gavvy, you gonna actually behave now, baby?" 

Gavin laughed as he looked up at Michael, nodding at him. "You know I'll behave, love. Aren't I always good?" 

Michael scoffed, shaking his head and leaning down to kiss at his neck, starting to mark him over some of what Ryan had done, marking Gavin as his. Slowly, he was moving his hands down his torso, dragging Gavin's pants down with him. They were tossed away from the couch, allowing Michael a moment to look over his partner. 

"That's debatable. Especially like this. Can't call you good, now can I?" Michael's words were punctuated with a nip to his neck, smirking at the shocked noise that Gavin gave out. 

"Fuck off, Michael." 

Michael laughed, squeezing his hips, leaning to grab the lube. Gavin whined, grabbing his arm and raising an eyebrow. 

"Not gonna take off at least your pants? And I'm naked?" 

Michael groaned, getting up and moving his hands towards his pants. He didn't see the problem since his dick was already out. All that was really needed there. In an instant, Michael had an idea, moving towards Gavin and flipping him over onto his stomach. There were a few sounds of protest as he tried to make himself comfortable, but Michael was quick to get behind him, pressing his shoulders down. Gavin got the hint and brought his knees up under him, ass sticking up in the air. 

Michael's hands were on Gavin's ass, squeezing what he had and humming at the grumbling sounds. One hand grabbed the lube that was next to him, flipping the cap open and taking his hand, coating a finger. Closing the bottle, he placed it next to him on the couch, free hand spreading his ass a bit, lubed finger teasing Gavin's hole before slowly pressing inside. 

A low groan from him was muffled by the couch, face pressed down. Michael began the slow movement of his finger inside of him, listening to the gasps that Gavin was letting out and watching his hands curl into fists. To see him so speechless was nothing that he could get over. 

Milking the moans and whimpers from Gavin as he added a second finger, and not long after he stopped, smirking at how Gavin moved to try to keep his fingers inside of him and slumping when he didn’t succeed. Michael moved his hands to Gavin's hips, rubbing his thumbs gently and rolling his hips against his ass, not yet wanting to fuck him. He wanted Gavin begging for his dick, whining for him. 

It didn't take long for the words that Michael had been waiting for, Gavin's voice whinier than it normally was. In a slow movement, Michael pressed into Gavin, drawing it out until he was fully inside of him, watching Gavin's hands tense against the couch, tight in fists and pressing his face further into the couch. 

"What, baby? Can't handle me? Am I still too good for you?" 

Gavin shook his head, moving to get on his elbows when Michael's hand made it between his shoulder blades, pressing him back down. Easily melting at the touch, Gavin allowed Michael to push him back down before the hand was back on his waist. 

In a quick movement, Michael pulled out before thrusting into him hard, taking up a quick, hard pace, each movement leaving Gavin feeling more breathless than the last. He was sure his head was spinning from how fast it had changed, loud moans leaving him as he pressed his face back into the couch. 

Michael dug his nails deep in Gavin's hips, using the purchase to pull him back against him with each thrust, trying to hit deeper each time. Soon, Gavin was seeing stars, feeling the heat coil in his stomach before he was cumming, Michael's name barely leaving his lips when he did. Michael gave a few more thrusts before he was following Gavin, leaning over to bite a mark into his shoulder, seeing his goosebumps forming. 

"Guess you should go get cleaned up, hm?" 

"Get out of me then, and maybe I will." 

"Guess you don't want help, then." 

Michael shrugged, slowly pulling out of Gavin and watching as his cum dripped out of his hole, smirking as Gavin slumped onto the couch and into his own cum. 

"Michael, please help me, Michael. My legs are made of jelly." 

Laughing loudly, Michael nodded, slowly tugging Gavin up to help him and get him clean.


	4. Jeremy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at this shit again, and uh, there are some other projects in the work. Some multi-chaptered and some single chaptered and obviously a small little series of just random shit for my vampire universe. But, uh, enjoy.

After the time with Michael, Gavin was certainly sore, while Michael was smug. There might have been a new stain on the couch, but what else was new? No one had to know it was semen. Specifically, Gavin's. At least he could now lay in bed and try not to be sore. Michael was a bit rougher than he had been expecting. He was sure that there had been bruises on his hips when he looked in the mirror after he had showered, but he could have been imagining it. There were definitely hickeys on his neck, darker than anything could really cover up. Gavin wasn't sure he wanted to, though. They were going to be something that the crew would talk about. but Gavin couldn’t bring himself to care too much as he was lying in bed, face against his pillow and eyes closed. 

He was finally drifting off to sleep when his door opened and a quiet whisper came through. 

"Gavin, are you awake?" 

Immediately he knew it was Jeremy and he wasn't about to turn that boy down. Groaning, Gavin moved up so he was in child's pose before finally sitting up, head falling back and then looking at Jeremy. 

"I guess I am now." 

Gavin could see Jeremy's sheepish grin and a hand run through his hair. 

"Sorry, Gavvo. Was wondering if you wanted to go out and do something. You've been at home all fucking day. Don't you want to do something?" 

Gavin just raised an eyebrow before looking down at himself, shirtless and in sweatpants. "Don't think I'm dressed to go out. And I've done quite a lot, Jeremy. Don't think I need to do more." 

"How about I help you then? Or hang out with you. Could watch T.V., play video games. Don't have to get out of bed." 

Gavin sighed softly, knowing that Jeremy wouldn't be giving up so easily. And he was far too tired to even make the attempt. Waving him over, Gavin went and cozied himself back in bed, watching as Jeremy sat next to him, raising an eyebrow. 

"What do you want to do Gavin?" 

"Sleep, but I'll watch you play a videogame. Controllers next to you. Don't know where the hell the television remote is, though, but you have hands, and legs." 

Jeremy laughed, getting up and doing what he needed to play Minecraft. Gavin curled up to him, between his legs and leaning back against his chest, Jeremy's arms resting on his own chest and smiling softly at the soothing Minecraft music. Gavin was sure he would fall asleep like this, curled up against Jeremy, but just as he was dozing off, the other man jumped a bit and Gavin heard the tell-tale sign of an explosion, looking up to see that Jeremy died. 

There was a huff from above him and Jeremy moving to press a kiss to Gavin's head, moving to drop the controller on the table before wrapping back around Gavin. Jeremy's movements had them laying on their sides, Jeremy holding Gavin close and pressing his face against Gavin's shoulder, pressing small kisses there. Gavin felt himself dozing off. 

"Sleep well, Gavvers," was the last thing he heard, cozy in his arms. 

 

It wasn't until later that night that Gavin woke up, yawning, confused, and looking at his clock. At seeing it was three in the morning, he sighed softly, turning to the man in his bed. Jeremy looked so peaceful sleeping and in Gavin's half-awake state, he started to press small kisses to his chest, wiggling his way down a bit, not even noticing that he had woken up Jeremy. He was too focused on just kissing every inch of Jeremy's chest while he could before he reached his hips, tugging a bit at his pants. He wanted to tease Jeremy but might have to wake him up first. 

Yawning against Jeremy's hip, he moved to mouth him through his sweatpants, eyes closing a little before he was opening them at the feeling of the hips pushing back. Looking up at Jeremy, he saw the way that he was staring down at him, sleepiness and lust in his dark eyes. 

Gavin was staring up at him with anticipation and the answer he wanted, Jeremy's hips rocking back against his mouth, was all he needed to tug off Jeremy's pants enough, licking his lips at the sight of him. 

Looking at Gavin, he slowly moved his hand to his hair, tangling his fingers there. He was gently pressing his head down, wanting him to get on with it already, tired and impatient. Gavin laughed softly before taking Jeremy in his mouth, sucking on the head and shocked at how thick he was. He knew, of course, from how many times he had sex with him, but it was different when it was in his mouth, Jeremy's hips rocking up into him with every moment he did nothing aside from sucking on the head. 

Gavin obliged, moving his head slowly, keeping a slow pace and closing his eyes at the feeling of taking him deeper in his mouth. It was always a nice feeling with Jeremy. He had the perfect length and a nice girth to make him feel full. The full feeling in his mouth, however, was a bit more than he felt he could handle, especially with Jeremy now gradually pushing him further down. 

Whining softly around Jeremy's dick, he did his best to take him deeper, trying to relax his throat but to no avail. He was quickly pulling off Jeremy to cough, wiping his mouth of the drool and the taste of Jeremy. The hand in his hair was back, gently ruffling it before tightening in his hair to pull him up, but not hard enough to hurt. 

Jeremy dragged him into a kiss, being soft in the moment and moving his hands down to his hips, tugging down his pants and letting Gavin shift to get out of them. As much as he would like to lazily suck Jeremy off, they both knew that for Jeremy to get what he wanted it couldn't be with Gavin's mouth. 

Reaching over to his drawer, Gavin pulled out the lube and smiled softly. 

"Think I'm still loose from Michael earlier, but it can't hurt. It's late." 

Jeremy laughed softly, taking the lube from Gavin's hands and opening it to get some on his fingers before reaching around and slowly pressing into Gavin. The way he moved into him so easily, without any problem, told him that Gavin was more than open enough still. 

His fingers were out quickly and he was slowly moving Gavin to line him up before letting him handle getting settled around him. Gavin was gasping softly above him and Jeremy wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and moving a hand to his hair. 

"It's alright, Gavvy. I've got you," he whispered in his ear. 

Gavin nodded, swallowing and pressing his face into Jeremy's neck, rocking his hips slowly. He took a moment to bite a mark against his neck to stifle a moan from when Jeremy rocked his hips up, hitting his prostate perfectly. He knew Jeremy was being smug at the way his hands were tight on his hips. And soon, Jeremy was rocking up harder into him, mouth on his neck before moving to a less populated place on his collarbone, sucking a nice, dark hickey there and following suit with a few more as he set a leisurely pace. He wanted to make sure that Gavin would cum before he did, a hand moving from his grip on his hips to Gavin's cock, not too fast but fast enough that he was moaning louder, a hand moving to his mouth. 

Jeremy shook his head, removing his hand from Gavin's cock. He carefully took Gavin's hand away from his mouth, smirking at him. 

"I wanna hear you, Gavvy. Like all the others get to do. Only fair, huh?" 

Gavin nodded, opting to have his hands in Jeremy's hair, fingernails against his scalp, just waiting for Jeremy's hand back on his cock and for him to start moving again. 

Jeremy waited a few more moments to make sure Gavin wouldn't try anything before returning his hand to his cock, starting at another slow pace to match his hips, still hitting Gavin deeper. Gavin was gasping and moaning, hands moving to Jeremy's shoulders and digging his nails in as Jeremy sped his hand up, marking along his chest where he could. As Gavin got closer, he rocked his hips harder, whimpering and moaning Jeremy's name before there was cum dripping on his chest, feeling Jeremy's hand coming to a stop after milking every last bit of his orgasm. 

Jeremy's, now free, hand moved back to his hip. Using both hands, he pressed down Gavin harder, making him ever sensitive to the feeling of him, hearing the way that Jeremy's breathing was speeding up and soon he was cumming, biting into Gavin's shoulder. He wasn't sure if Jeremy drew blood, but he knew that there was going to be a worse mark than he already had. 

He was going to be covered at this point. That, however, was a worry for the morning. After finishing that, he was far too tired to even think about doing anything. It seemed that Jeremy had the same idea, moving them both to lay on their sides and pulling out of Gavin before wrapping around him. Gavin smiled softly, eyes fluttering shut and ignoring the feeling of cum dripping from him as he drifted to sleep. Before he was completely asleep, he felt lips on his forehead and a whispered "goodnight."


	5. Alfredo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfredo takes his turn with Gavin, for a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! He's here and ready to also ruin Gavin. Just a warning for some knife play in here and brief mentions of blood.

Waking up in Jeremy's arms was a nice start to the day. What wasn't nice was the dry cum that was still on, and in, both of them. Jeremy laughed at Gavin's face when he sat up, seeing how he shifted uncomfortably. 

"Gav, need some help in the shower?" He teased. 

Rolling his eyes, Gavin went to stand up before making a face, looking at Jeremy. "Fix your mess with me?" 

Jeremy nodded, not one to just leave his partner a mess, even if they should've cleaned at three am but that was a later problem. He got up, stretching and smiling at Gavin as he looked at his chest, just amazed that there was still such a mess there. Gavin tugged him along, more than ready to clean himself. He hated the gross feeling that was left in his ass, that he might still be too loose still. That probably wouldn't be a problem later, but Gavin just wanted the week to be over with, even though it had barely been three days since it all started. 

 

Once he was clean and clothed, he needed something substantial in his body. He hadn't been all too focused because normally he didn't really take care of himself, but all this sexual activity was causing him to be starving. 

Getting into the kitchen, he saw the confused look of Alfredo, probably staring at his neck that was covered with marks at this point, from both Ryan and Michael wanting to claim the territory. If there had been any more room, he was sure that Jeremy would've taken it all for himself. 

"Busy week, I take it?" Alfredo asked, a smirk present on his face. 

"All thanks to stupid Geoff's fault. Can't believe I agreed to this." 

"Oh?" Alfredo's interest was piqued, leaning against the counter. "And what was it you agreed to?" 

Sighing, Gavin looked around to make sure Jack wasn't around where he could hear. He didn't need him ruining his chances at winning. Once he was sure, he sighed again. 

"Geoff bet me I couldn't suck the five dicks of the guys and I've gotten everyone but Jack. Michael and Ryan, uh... destroyed me a bit." 

"I see that. Though, what about Jeremy? I'd think he'd be a rough fuck." 

Gavin laughed, waving his hand. "Not at three a.m. though. He's soft as hell and just lovely." 

Alfredo paused for a moment, and Gavin figured that he was done being curious about his recent sexual endeavors. Not that he wanted Alfredo thinking he was a slut, but he'd love to be in control of Geoff sexually for a week instead of the other way around. 

Gavin was sure the other man lost interest and he went to the freezer, about to grab a frozen meal. 

"Gavin, how about I make you an offer?" 

Pausing, Gavin glanced back at him, eyeing him suspiciously. He was still incredibly sore from yesterday and wasn't sure he could go again. Even Jeremy at three a.m. was almost too much for his asshole. 

"What's the offer?" 

"You suck my dick, I make you breakfast, er, lunch, and tell Geoff you did it. Sound good?" 

"Yea, I'll do it. Feed me first." How could he pass up good food he didn't have to make and Alfredo's dick? 

"Good." 

 

It wasn't long before there was a large stack of pancakes in front of him, Alfredo having his own, just not nearly as large. He had to have known that Gavin was starving. He was doing so much and he needed that food so badly. His stomach growled and he was quick to dig in, humming in pleasure at the sweet taste of the pancakes and syrup and chocolate chips in his mouth. Opening his eyes, he saw Alfredo staring at him with a smile, tilting his head. 

Swallowing, Gavin hummed. "Who knew you cooked so well Alfredo?" 

"Just cause I'm not around you guys often doesn't mean I just eat junk. You have to learn to care for yourself, golden boy. Just because you're getting laid by the crew at every moment of the day doesn't mean you can't take a break to eat." 

Gavin blushed, looking back down at his plate. "I've eaten! Some food." 

Alfredo shook his head, pointing back at the pancakes to make Gavin eat. He couldn't argue with that, digging back in and trying not to sound too in love with the pancakes. It was hard, though, because every bite was perfect, chocolate in every bite and fluffy. If he could marry a cook, it'd be Alfredo. 

He was done with his plate far after Alfredo, completely full and leaning back, sighing happily. He wiped his mouth and watched as Alfredo took his plate, washing it and putting it away before turning around to face Gavin. 

"I'll take it that they were good at the way you acted while eating them." 

"Hell, they were better than good. They were amazing." 

"Hopefully you'll be saying the same thing about me later," Alfredo teased with a wink. 

Gavin could feel his eyes roll in his head at that, getting up and rubbing his stomach. He was far too full to do anything. 

"How much later?" 

"Your choice, Gavin. You know I'm not gonna force you. Anyways, it'll give me time to get ready." 

Gavin shivered at the thought, nodding. "Okay, I'll let you know then." 

Alfredo nodded, waving at him and giving another wink before going away. 

 

A few hours later, Gavin sent a text to Alfredo and he sent where to meet him. His room. Whatever Alfredo had planned had obviously needed set up since he wanted him in his room. Gavin shuddered at the thought of it, swallowing and making his way to Alfredo's room. Reaching it, he knocked on the door, it quickly opening. The smile on Alfredo's face sent a shiver down his spine and arousal to his dick. Alfredo motioned for him to come in, feeling the way his eyes raked over him. Not that Gavin was anything to look at. He was just in sweatpants and a t-shirt, but Alfredo's gaze made him feel like he was dressed to impress and on a job. 

The door was closed quickly and hands on his hips, spinning him around. Alfredo's lips were quick to be on his, hand in his hair and pushing him back towards the bed. Once he felt it against his calves, he went to move down but Alfredo was off him, shoving him down roughly. Gavin felt small under his gaze, knowing that Alfredo was easily undressing him with his eyes. 

"So, Gavin, really think you can properly suck a cock? You've only had the practice of the past few days. Why don't you show me what you've got and I'll show you my skills?" 

Gavin swallowed, nodding slowly before opening his mouth. "I... yea, I can manage that. I think." 

The smirk on Alfredo's lips was wicked as he undid his jeans, tugging them down and stepping out of them, boxers following next. He took off his shirt as well, revealing smooth skin, littered with faint scars on his body, muscles that looked like they had taken a while and the work here to form. He watched as his hands instructed Gavin what to do, getting on his hands and knees on the bed, staring at Alfredo. 

He got on the bed, kneeling in front of Gavin as he stroked himself harder, obviously excited about Gavin and what he had planned. Moving his hand to Gavin's hair, he tugged a bit, Gavin responding by opening his mouth and leaning forward, taking the head in his mouth. He closed his eyes, leaning forward to take more of Alfredo into his mouth, relaxing and breathing through his nose. He wanted to try to impress Alfredo, make it all worth it for his planning, not that he even knew what it was. 

Alfredo's hand tightened in his hair, guiding him to take him deeper, and Gavin obliged, the best he could. He was still nervous about gagging on Alfredo's cock, but he seemed patient with him, not yet fucking into his mouth or pulling him down like Geoff had. 

Tapping on Gavin's head, he gently pulled him off. 

"Impressive, Gav, but can you handle me fucking your mouth?" 

Gavin wiped his mouth and nodded, leaning back in to take Alfredo's dick eagerly, making Alfredo chuckle. His hand was back in Gavin's hair, rolling his hips slowly, keeping his eyes on Gavin to make sure he was okay. He started to pick up the pace, getting a bit deeper in Gavin's throat, seeing the way that his hands gripped the sheets. He didn't want Gavin choking too hard, but wanted him to be at least drooling, unable to speak properly from how he was getting his throat fucked. He couldn't get too much deeper from the way it sounded from Gavin, a choked whimper coming from him. 

He moved a hand to Alfredo's hip, nails digging into his skin and looking up at him, a few tears running down his face and drool starting to drip from his mouth. He smirked, pulling Gavin off his dick and up to him. He brought a hand up to wipe away the tears from Gavin's face, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. 

"No need to cry yet, Gavin. Barely did anything to you, baby. Wait until I get my mouth on you and then you can cry." 

"I... fuck." 

Alfredo smirked, shoving Gavin back down on the bed, moving his legs so they were spread open. Gavin's shirt was quick to come off, following with his pants and his boxers until he was completely naked, Alfredo taking in every inch of skin and memorizing, just in case. He started kissing at Gavin's neck, hands moving along his body and nipping along his collarbones, over hickeys that were already left and making his way down to his hips, nipping and marking along where he can. 

Gavin's whimpers above him, hand on his head and whining softly, rolling his hips. Alfredo laughed softly, moving to take Gavin's cock into his mouth, quickly going down to the base, a startled gasp coming from Gavin as he looked up at him. Gavin was staring down at him, gasping softly when Alfredo began the movement, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, eyes closing for a few moments as he teased with his tongue to draw out every last noise from him. He wanted the Golden Boy a puddle just from his mouth, already halfway there with the fact that the only words leaving Gavin's mouth anymore were obscenities and his name. 

Looking up again, he saw the way he held Gavin's attention, shivering that he was all that was on his mind in the moment. He loved each shuddering breath and the tightening of the hand in his hair, nails against his scalp and Gavin's hips pressing upward as he came, Alfredo greedily swallowing every last drop and leaving Gavin panting. 

He pulled off, licking his lips and smirking at him, wiping his mouth and tilting his head. 

"How was that?" 

Gavin gasped lifting himself on his elbows a bit. "Christ. Alfredo. Did you have practice?" 

"Oh baby, do you really think I don't? These skills didn't come naturally." 

Gavin shivered and fell back against the bed, sighing softly and closing his eyes. Listening to Alfredo start to move around, he opened an eye and saw a knife in one hand and lube in the other, arousal already trying to make him hard again, but he hadn't had enough time, whimpering as Alfredo settled himself back between his legs. 

"We can be done if you want, Gavin. Just have to ask." 

He looked at him earnestly, putting the knife and the lube next to him, hands resting on Gavin's hips. He took a deep breath, watching Alfredo and God knew he wanted more. Now. He could deal with the consequences later. 

"I mean, we're here. I want you, god, Alfredo, I need you." 

Relief was present in Alfredo's eyes, but otherwise, he hid it, picking up the lube and coating his fingers before slipping one in, quickly two. 

"Christ, Gavin. They fucked you loose, huh?" 

The flush to Gavin's cheeks was immediate, looking away while Alfredo fingered him open, another hand to his cheek to have him face him. 

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Need a break though, Gavin." 

Gavin shrugged, biting his lip at the concern on Alfredo's face while he was fingering. At all times he could be concerned, he picked now. But Gavin shook that off when fingers found his prostate, hips rolling and eyes fluttering closed, whimpering and moaning at the feeling of it. Alfredo leaned down, adding another finger to open him, kissing along his neck and jaw, nipping his ear. 

Pulling his fingers out, he coated his dick before wiping it on the sheets, lifting up one of Gavin's legs for a nicer position of fucking him. Slowly he pressed into him, wanting to cherish every moment of it, just in case this kind of moment didn't come along again. Gavin was obviously trying not to squirm under him, oversensitive from having already cum and he was sure Gavin wasn't appreciating the slowness. He didn't hear a complaint though, eyes closed as if he was taking in the moment as well. 

Once he was fully in Gavin, he reached over to grab the knife, raising an eyebrow at Gavin. He carefully moved to press it against his neck with a soft smile, waiting to see any arguments, but Gavin pressed his neck against the blade, not hard enough to cut. 

His hand was steady against Gavin's neck, starting a slow pace. He was sure that Gavin didn't want to argue with the knife against his neck, being obedient with little whimpers, his hips rolling in time with the thrusts. It helped keep Alfredo deep, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Alfredo moaned, leaning over him, pressing the knife a little harder against Gavin's neck, careful not to cut deeply. He saw the blood starting to bead, pulling it away and instead of moving to kiss him. The knife was discarded, somewhere on the floor, as Alfredo quickened his pace, dropping Gavin's leg. Both hands were tight on his hips, frantically chasing his orgasm, hips coming to a stop in Gavin as he came, biting down on Gavin's lip. The man below him was whimpering, shaking, oversensitive and tired from the events. 

Alfredo didn't want to pull out of Gavin. He was warm on his soft cock, but he could feel the cum starting to drip out of Gavin and he knew they would need to get clean. Groaning, he pulled himself out, looking at the mess that was dripping from Gavin's ass and smirking a bit. 

"Can't believe I got to make you a mess." 

"Can't believe you think I wouldn't let you after you made me sex in the shape of pancakes." 

Alfredo laughed, leaning down to kiss Gavin again before pulling him up, helping him stand. 

"Let's get you cleaned up and fed again, okay?" 

Gavin whined, wrapping his arms around Alfredo and kissing along his shoulders. "Would rather stay in bed. Shockingly the tamest experience so far this week." 

Alfredo sighed, tugging Gavin along to the bathroom, starting the water and moving back to hold Gavin, rubbing his back. 

"Didn't have to say yes, to me. Could've taken the pancakes and gone." 

"And not experience something like that? The fact you made pancakes that tasted how sex feels, well, I had to see what you had." 

Gavin leaned to kiss him, humming when Alfredo returned it before guiding him to the shower. It was all almost as soft as Jeremy was that morning.


End file.
